dodecadonjonsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion:Legend of the Five Editions
Je pense que l'idée est intéressante, mais elle soulève pas mal de problèmes à régler. * En combat, quel anneau utiliser sur les jets d'attaque ? Si le feu est celui qui vient le plus naturellement à l'esprit, demander systématiquement des jets d'attaque sous Feu serait bien sûr absurde (tant du point de vue du système que du RP, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de développer), mais on peu s'attendre à ce que pour tout bushi, il existe un anneau qui soit naturellement adapté à ce qu'il fait 90% du temps, parce qu'il représente son style de combat (air pour un bayushi, feu pour une Matsu...). ** Si en en plus on veut utiliser la règle optionnelle Acier contre acier (faire des jets de Défense / Réflexes au lieu du ND), quel anneau pour les jets de Défense ? Si c'est toujours le même, cela fait d'un coup un anneau particulièrement important en combat (et selon ce que l'on a décidé concernant l'anneau à utiliser sur les jets d'attaque, on risque de rendre OP les écoles attaquant avec cet anneau...). ** Une idée en passant : l'attaque est toujours sous Feu ou Eau, la défense sous Air ou Terre ? C'est intéressant au premier abord, mais cela semble sous-entendre que les écoles liées à l'Air et à la Terre sont défensives... sûrement vrai pour les écoles de Terre (Hida représente !), mais pour l'Air je ne suis pas sûr que les Kakita (ou même les Bayushi) approuveraient. * Que deviennent les points de vide ? (Les points de vide peuvent être source de problèmes, mais vu la quantité de mécaniques de jeu les employant, on ne peut pas juste les supprimer.) Si les autres anneaux donnent quelques dés relancés (correspondant à des bonus de 1g0 à 3g0), ils sont nettement moins intéressants que le vide si celui-ci donne de précieux points de vide... * Comment s'augmentent les anneaux ? Il faut y investir spécifiquement des PX ? L'avantage des anneaux liés aux caractéristiques, c'est qu'ils montaient "automatiquement" (i.e. quand on montait d'autres choses), du coup tout le monde avait des anneaux et montait plus ou moins ses anneaux. Là, je vois deux problèmes. ** On risque fort de se trouver dans une situation où, pour la plupart des PJs, il n'y a qu'un seul anneau intéressant à monter (par exemple l'air pour un ninja). Même si cela ne créé par de problème en terme d'équilibre de jeu, il serait dommage que les PJs n'aient qu'un anneau avec un score remarquable... ** On demande un domaine de plus dans lequel les PJs doivent investir de l'XP, et on peut avoir une situation très inégalitaire où certains PJs n'auront besoin que d'un anneau (l'exemple précédent de l'air pour un ninja est archétypique), tandis que d'autres auront besoin de tous (les courtisans en particulier, qui risquent d'utiliser divers anneaux selon le contexte, le ton et l'objectif de la discussion). * On pourra sûrement trouver une formule satisfaisante, mais il va falloir décider de comment se calcule désormais la réputation le karma. * Fondamentalement, je trouve un peu dommage de donner des dés relancés, qui fonctionnent globalement comme des points de comp virtuels (un dé relancé et +1g0, c'est la même chose ou presque), d'autant que l'on ralentit un petit peu le jeu en ayant des relances sur absolument tous les jets. Lleld' septembre 24, 2018 à 00:52 (UTC) Merci pour les retours, Bien sûr il y a plusieurs problèmes que ça soulève, et tu as pointé un certain nombre. Le Combat La Bêta de 5ème Édition, d'où j'ai tiré l'idée des Anneaux fonctionnant un peu comme les Traits à De Terris, applique une approche différente que je compte aussi emprunter : 5 Postures de Combat, une par Élément, mais il n'y a plus désormais une liée à la défense, une de défense totale, une d'attaque, etc.... Désormais, toute Manœuvre et Action est utilisable quelle que soit la Posture, mais chaque Posture apporte des bonus différents, et l'Anneau qu'utilise le PJ pour ses Jets est celui de la Posture adoptée. *Par exemple, la posture de la Terre représente un combat où l'on endure, où l'on s'économise et où l'on vainc son adversaire par la patience et en le laissant s'épuiser (l'effet qu'ils avaient mis empêchait d'être affecté par des conditions spéciales ou des coups critiques, ce qui était complètement buggé, mais l'idée de renforcement est intéressante) *La Posture de l'Eau permettait de s'adapter et d'être dans le mouvement et la fluidité du combat (ça permettait de ranger / sortir un objet ou se déplacer plus, quelque chose qui pourrait se traduire par une Action Simple supplémentaire non-liée au combat par ex....) *la Posture du Feu récompensait la prise de risque d'une façon de combattre assez téméraire (elle donnait des succès supplémentaires pour le Strife accumulé, une mécanique que je ne conserve certainement pas ; là ce serait le plus difficile à retranscrire, ou tout du moins il faudrait garder un peu cette idée à l'esprit par exemple en récompensant les Augmentations... sachant que ça pouvait s'appliquer à n'importe quel Jet dans cette Posture, pas seulement les jets d'Attaque !) *La Posture de l'Air te rendait plus difficile à atteindre (difficulté pour être touché ou pour être victime de ruses ou de manipulations sociales), représentant un combattant vif et des tactiques de hit and run. Là je pense qu'on peut aisément trouver quelque chose à faire. *Enfin la Posture du Vide était la moins intéressante, elle empêchait de gagner du Strife, ça représentait un style de combat équilibré et concentré, sans se tourner vers l'offensive ou la défensive au détriment de l'un ou de l'autre. Le Vide Les Points de Vide demeurent, étant toujours utilisables pour du +1G1, et leur nombre dépend toujours du (Rang de Vide), leur utilisation reste inchangée. En revanche, ils sont beaucoup plus précieux, et les activités comme la méditation, la cérémonie du thé et d'autres activités Zen reprennent toute leur importance. Et cela fait du Vide l'apanage des Moines et autres individus très spirituels, puisque dans l'ensemble le Vide est une approche rarement utilisée pour les Jets des autres individus. Pour ma part, en tant que MJ cela me convient de "récompenser" des individus suivants la philosophie Shinséiste et poursuivant l'Illumination, là où la plupart des hommes s'embourberont dans leur devoir de Samurai, leurs conflits de loyautés et désirs matériels. L5R avait à la base ce côté "récompense" dans le sens où il fallait avoir 5 dans la Compétence Shintao pour pouvoir dépasser une valeur de 5 dans les Traits ou Compétences (une règle qu'ils abandonnèrent hélas très vite). J'aime cette idée que le Tao peut vraiment apporter quelque chose, y compris au niveau règles. Augmenter les Anneaux Ça reste sans doute l'aspect le plus problématique et qui mérite le plus de s'y pencher. L'idée des Anneaux ressemble fortement aux Traits de De terris, j'aime l'idée que ça représente des traits de personnalités, des affinités avec certaines philosophies ou visions des choses. Ils sont plus là pour apporter un petit Bonus sympa, et moins omniprésents, ce sont désormais surtout les Traits et Compétences qui font les choses désormais (un individu très fort physiquement réussira la plupart des épreuves de force, même si ses Anneaux peuvent selon les situations lui donner une relance ou pas). Je réfléchissais à faire comme à De Terris, un système d'augmentation / diminution par le RP. Je sais cependant que cela demande de la rigueur de la part du MJ, des suggestions de la part des joueurs, et que surtout cela reste assez nébuleux et peut créer des déséquilibres... D'où le fait que les Anneaux doivent selon moi apporter un Bonus sympa mais qui n'ait pas autant d'impact que des augmentations de Trait ou Compétence. La Réputation / Le Karma L'Insight J'aimerais mettre en place un système qui le dégage complètement, mais tester le système de progression dans une École donnée encore une fois inspiré de la Bêta de la 5ème Édition. Il n'y a plus de Rang global, mais le fait de progresser dans les Compétences d’École permet d'atteindre le Rang supérieur de cette École (les coûts en XP sont rigoureusement identiques pour toutes les Écoles, par souci d'équité). L'avantage est d'un point de vue RP, ton investissement dans ton École sera récompensé par ton Sensei qui t'enseignera les techniques plus complexes (plus de souci du PJ Matsu qui monte toutes ses comps sociales et artistiques et connaissance de l'Outremonde, puis revient glaner sa technique de rang supérieur auprès de son Sensei parce que son Insight lui permet de prétendre à sa nouvelle Technique). L'autre avantage est que cela met vraiment en avant l'importance des Compétences d’École (sachant que chaque École a généralement une ou deux Compétences au choix, laissant tout de même une porte d'évolution personnelle au PJ). Cela peut d'ailleurs nécessiter une refonte des Compétences d’École pour systématiquement en laisser une au choix, sans restriction de groupe de Compétence (mais cela me semble peut probable qu'un Bushi Matsu soit loué pour ses talents de discrétion...). L'inconvénient, j'en ai conscience, est que cela risque de pénaliser les PJs touche-à-tout qui ouvrent plein de comps par rapport aux PJs qui se sur-spécialisent. Le (Rang de Maîtrise) utilisé pour les Techniques, Jets de Lancement de Sort ou tout autre effet, redevient le (School Rank) comme il est généralement appelé en VO, une traduction qui a souvent disparu au passage à la VF -> en réalité, 90% des Techniques utilisent le School Rank, c'est à dire ton rang dans CETTE ÉCOLE UNIQUEMENT, et non ton (Insight Rank) global. Petite idée en passant Pour le combat, en fonction de l'école, on pourrait avoir un anneau pour attaquer et un anneau pour défendre, tant que c'est jamais le même qui sert à faire les deux. Genre les Hida attaquent sous Eau et défendent sous terre, et les Kakita attaquent sous air et défendent sous feu. Garcymore (discussion) septembre 26, 2018 à 13:04 (UTC)Garcymore